


The name that I will never forget

by sapphictsumiki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Choose Your Own Ending, F/F, Implied Death, Marianne von Edmund Needs A Hug, Possible Character Death, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, hopeless lesbian Marianne, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphictsumiki/pseuds/sapphictsumiki
Summary: Marrianne Von Edmund is slowly losing consciousness after being stabbed with a dagger to her chest, But the only thing she can think of is Hilda, the girl who saved her life a hundred times over.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 7





	The name that I will never forget

The only thing Marianne could bring to her desperate mind while on the brink of death was one girl.The girl who had saved her life, the girl she was desperately in love with, the girl who would never feel the same for a beast such as she. Her strawberry colored hair and eyes, her beautiful smile, the way she made battles look graceful with her axe that danced through their enemies’ skin. Her muscular arms that she loved so much that on occasion would be used to lift Marianne up when she were injured. Her hands, calloused and dry from her battleaxe’s handle, her fingernails, always painted and shining, those nails that would playfully graze her skin when the other walked by. She never did get the chance to tell the girl about the way she felt. These feelings were foolish, as no one could ever love a beast such as herself, but alas, everything, including those hazy memories of Garreg Mach didn’t matter now. Hilda.... Hilda Valentine Goneril. That was the name she repeated in her mind, over and over, wishing to not forget that name, even in the next life on. She wasn't ever going to forget her, no matter if she were dying or not. The girl who had made a mess of Marianne’s fragile, porcelain heart, The girl who’s lips would surely work wonders against her own. Hilda Valentine Goneril. Everything was blurred now, Red, black, red, black again, The only thing remaining intact being the name she repeated over each flash of light in her slowly closing eyes. Hilda Valentine Goneril. Hilda Valentine Goneril. _I will never, ever forget that name. The girl that would never give up on me, The girl that loved me despite the curse I bear, The girl I wish to marry if I ever make it out of here, Hilda. I love you, Hilda. I’d say it a million times over if my lips would open themselves, I’d say it so much more if this dagger weren’t buried in my chest, I’d sing it if everything wasn’t fading into black. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. Hilda Valentine Goneril, I love you. Don’t ever forget that, Don't ever forget me._


End file.
